


BTS SVT Stress Room au

by Trashy_Boi, Xolto



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Crack, Fluff, High School, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Boi/pseuds/Trashy_Boi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xolto/pseuds/Xolto
Summary: Basically Seventeen and BTS are teenagers that are stressed cause high school sucks. NCT every once in a while but not mains. Seungcheol and Namjoon are principals. Manga/Anime club turned stress club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is done! I'm currently working on the second one. It's a bit difficult to write because of school but luckily I love writing and look forward to it every day

It was Tuesday. Taco Tuesday to be precise. Nobody cared because it was still school. Jeonghan looked around the cafeteria and glared at everyone he hated, which was pretty much everyone. At his table sat Joshua, Soonyoung, Jihoon, and himself. School was exhausting as ever so he began to drift off leaving his food untouched. Right when Jeonghan was about to fall into a much wanted nap he overheard Hoshi and Josh talking. "Yeah I suppose the Death Note mouse could have been a lot better." Joshua said sitting back into his chair. Jeonghan shot up, disgust written clearly on his face.

"Yeah no shit the movie could've been better!" he shot at Joshua. 

"Hey chill out Hannie, we were just talking about which anime were our favorites because we were thinking about starting an anime club." Hoshi nodded and added to Joshua's statement. 

"Yeah and it'll be called 'Hosh and Josh's Anime/Manga Club'," he turned to face Jeonghan dead on and smiled. "Can't you see it now in big letters and bright lights? It'll be awesome, bro! I'm honestly shocked no one has made one yet."

Jihoon joined in the conversation by adding that he's willing to join, but first they have to get a signature from both the principal and vice principal.

"Okay one," Jeonghan began, "I'll join as well. And two, good luck. Mr. Choi seems like kind of a dick."

Soonyoung made a quick passive motion with his hands. "Pfft. It can't be  _that_ bad. For god sakes, there's a  _Dance_ _Club_. Which  _moron_ would join that?" His eyes shifted back and forth between the three seniors, causing Jihoon to smile and smack him lightly. 

"You'll have to try a  _little_ harder than that to get us to believe that you don't want to Dance, Hosh."

Jeonghan began laughing so hard he nearly lost his breath. "You dance in your  _sleep_ bro! I woke up at your house in the middle of the night on accident  _way_ too much to see you dancing to just be able to ignore it." He closed his eyes, stood up, and began mocking Soon doing the gangnam style dance sleepily until he had to sit down from laughing too hard. Everyone was on the verge of passing out, except for Soonyoung.

"I swear to  _God_ , guys. I will post that picture of all of you standing next to a statue of Jesus and licking his robes if you don't stop!" 

Joshua's face went blank and his laughter ceased. "You wouldn't."

A smile crept on Soonyoungs face. "Oh," he paused, a creepy smile settling on his face, "I would. And I bet your parents would be  _overjoyed_ to see it."

Joshua glared and shouted, "You bitch!" as he leapt across the table and started to choke Soonyoung.

"Hey, hey! Boys! Break it up!" Mr. Choi ran over. 

Joshua got back in his seat and crossed his arms in a pout. "Hosh was threatening my dignity."

Mr Choi began,"Boys, you need to get ahold of yourselves and act your age and not your shoe size."

Jeonghan coughed, "You guys know what that implies," and he put his index finger near his thumb as if he were squeezing the air in between the two. Both Soonyoung and Joshua started blushing and retreated from their argument.

Mr. Choi turned to Jeonghan and smiled. "Even though that wasn't the most  _appropriate_ way of ending it, I thank you." He bowed down the slightest to show his appreciation, and turned away. As he was walking away Jeonghan looked him up and down and smirked the slightest bit. As Jeonghan reverted his attention back to his table, he was met with 3 pairs of wide eyes and faces covered in disbelief. Jihoon was the first one to break a smile. 

"You just  _totally_ check Mr. Choi out." Jeonghan wept his hair in front of his face to hide his blush.

"I did  _not_ check out our  _Principal._ "

"Joshua nodded slowly,"yes you fucking did."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes "Fine, maybe he has a nice ass." He shrugged slightly in the middle of his sentence.

Like always, Soonyoung didn't let the subject drop, "Looks like someone's gonna have a 4.0 average despite almost failing every class every year."

Jeonghan scoffed and was trying to hide a growing smile. "Hey if I was correctly I wasn't the  _only_ one." He followed that thought with a suspicious glare in Joshua's direction.

Joshua suddenly sat up straight and pointed his finger at Jeonghan as if he were trying to prove a point. "I didn't check out our teacher and I'm being truthful. I was just glaring at the person who condoned you guys making dick jokes pointed towards me. You can only have your dignity threatened so many times in a two minute span."

Jihoon immediately cut in. "Our little Holy Boi **™** is turning into Mega No Homo Bro **™**." 

Jeonghan, Jihoon, and Soonyoung looked over Joshua's head suddenly as Vernon appeared behind him and put his hands on Josh's shoulders. "Yo wuddup it's ya boi, uh, skinny penis." He lifted his hands into to peace signs. Jihoon's face was drenched in concern and confusion because of the sudden remark. On the other hand, Soonyoung Josh and Jeonghan were completely unbothered.

"So, Hansol, who's the new fella?" Soonyoung pointed to the mystery male standing behind Vernon.

"Oh! This is my new friend Seungkwan. I met him in art class, he's new to the district."

Seungkwan perked up and a bright smile set on his face. "As Hansol said, I'm Seungkwan, Boo Seungkwan. We moved to the district because there's way more job opportunities here than in my hometown. The people here also seem infinite times more friendly, so I thank you parents and caretakers for that." He nodded slightly signaling the end of his part of the conversation.

"So," Vernon began and gestured vaguely to the table, "way we sit?"

"Sure," the original four all said in unison.

"Now!" Soonyoung said loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. When he noticed half of the people looking at him, he quieted down. "Back to our anime/manga club idea."

"Oh my god! I love anime! My favorite has  _got_ to be _Yuri!!! on Ice_ at the moment." Even though Seungkwan was just initiated in the group, it feels as though he's always been here.

"Yeah that's a great one," Soonyoung replied. "So, we were thinking about making an anime/manga club, but we don't know how we're going to get Mr. Choi and Mr. Kim to sign a permission form."

Vernon scrunched his eyebrows, "Have you tried, just like, asking them?"

Joshua hesitated, "I mean no...but...we also just got yelled at by Mr. Choi and he even let Jeonghan tell me I have a tiny dick, even though Hannie has never seen it!"

Jeonghan butted in before Vernon could add anything. "Actually, I never said anything. It was implied and could've been taken any way, but  _you_ decided to take it the dirty way, Jisoo."

Joshua burst out in frustration. "That was the only  _possible_ way I could've taken it Hannie! Fuck you!"

Everyones eyes got so wide that they could've popped out with a simple pat on the head. "Okay Josh," Vernon said softly. "Chill out, Mr. Choi is actually pretty cool. He was rapping with me in choir and told me I was really good for my age, thinks I have a bright future in it, and is impressed with my English skills. So if you want, I'll bring it to him to sign."

"Nah it's good." Jihoon began," plus, I think if anyone were to have Mr. Choi sign it, Jeonghan would be the first one to volunteer."

Jeonghan wasn't even affected this time. "Jihoon, you're an adorable asshole. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I hear it at  _least_ once a day from you guys."

"Basically he's just telling you that I thought Mr. Choi had a nice ass so I checked him out." 

Vernon raised his eyebrows, but he wasn't shocked at his friends actions. "You know, you're lucky you're turning 18 next month or that'd be so illegal."

"Checking an adult out is not illegal, Hansol."

"Maybe not Hannie," he started,"but fucking one is." He turned to Seungkwan. "Words of warning: if Jeonghan ever checks you out, he's going to have you in bed one way or another within the next month."

"Geez," Seungkwan folded his hands and leaned forward, staring at his hands. "I couldn't get laid for a million dollars. And that's with  _me_ paying  _them_." Everyone burst into laughter with the occasional 'same' between attempts to catch their breath. 

"My fucking god," Joshua began, "I'm so happy Vernon brought you to us morons. The group feels so much more complete  with you here. Somehow I think we were missing an amount of self deprecation, which is crazy because that's pretty much all of our first language."

"Yeah sounds about right," Soonyoung stated. "So," he picked up the conversation, "we are having Hannie bring the permission slip to Mr. Choi and, hmm...should we have him bring it to Mr. Kim too?" Everyone nodded. "Cool, Jeonghan find the sheet and go after school."

"Okay smarty, where's the fucking sheet?"

Seungkwan scrunched his nose and pursed his lips slightly in thought. "I believe I saw them in the guidance counselors office when I picked up my schedule."

"Okay, but since you know, why don't you go pick it up and get it signed?"

Seungkwan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Because dummy, you need to go see your husband  _sometime,_ Jeonghan."

Jeonghan glared straight at him. "Okay you may be new, but fuck you Kwan."

"Oh my god!" Seungkwan exclaimed. "It's my first nickname, I feel so honored Mr. Choi Jeonghan!"

"Boo, you're such a diva, I love you for that." Vernon said. Jeonghan rolled his eyes at this.

"Wow, does this count as my second nickname? From Hansol? How magnificent!"

"Geez, I'm not the only one getting laid this month." Even though Jeonghan thought he only said this loud enough for him to hear, the elbow in his chest from Vernon and the giggle from Soonyoung said otherwise. Despite being elbowed, Jeonghan looked at Vernon and saw a slight blush on his face, so maybe he wasn't wrong.

"Okay shitheads," Jihoon started. "The bell for 5th hour's about to ring so I guess I'll see you tomorrow before school in the commons with our  _signed anime/manga club permission form. **Right Jeonghan.**_ " 

"Yeah yeah, right. I promise. If I break this promise you get to tell Mr. Choi I said he was hot."

Everyone at the table stood up and pushed in their chairs. As Soonyoung said sounds good, the bell rung and students began filing out of the cafeteria.

If you were close enough, you could hear Joshua say I love you to Jeonghan, but of course Jeonghan didn't know because Josh would never tell him straight up. He secretly hoped that one day he'd be able to, but with zero hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big oof and it's all Josh's fault

So it was Wednesday morning, and nobody wanted to be at school any more than the days previous to today. The fact that neither Jeonghan or Vernon was here yet and it was five minutes to the bell did nothing but add to the natural stress school causes. 

“Those little shits!” Joshua screamed and threw his arms up dramatically. Nobody looked because it was always extremely loud in the commons, so it would take a huge thing for anyone to pay attention. “Jeonghan is probably in Mr. Choi’s office sucking his di-,” and that’s when Seungkwan, Soonyoung, and Jihoon started laughing and a paper with two signatures appeared in front of his face.

“Sorry Jisoo, Mr. Kim was running late and still had to brush his teeth.” Jeonghan pauses and tried to hold back a giggle. “And then he broke his toothbrush so he had to get a new one from the nurse's office. It was an amazing thing to witness. Oh and thanks for thinking I’d get in his pants that quickly. I figured I should wait until I’m 18. In the meantime, I’ll focus on someone I’ve had my eye on for  _ years. _ ”

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and they shared a knowing look, “I guess whoever that is, is a pretty lucky fella.” He winked and Jihoon smirked.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and pouted.

“You guys can’t know Jeonghan's crush and just not tell me! That’s a crime against my sanity! If you guys don’t tell me by midnight, I’ll find your houses and chop your dicks off.” He smiled a creepy smile, “got it?”

Joshua, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, and Jihoon all shared an uneasy look.

After that ordeal, Jihoon was the first to speak up. “Okay perv, Jeonghan’ll tell you sometime.”

“Bitch! No one even told me, but now the new guy gets to know? What the fuck guys.”

Jeonghan looked nervous. “Sorry Jisoo, you’re just not very good at secret-keeping.” His eyes quickly glanced around the room, and he changed the subject. “So, where’s Vernon? There are literally two minutes until the bell rings.” That’s when they saw it. A figure rushing through a crowd of people. 

“Speak of the fucking devil,” Jihoon squinted. “What the hell is he wearing? Is that a spiderman onside and sunglasses?” With a closer look, they could tell that that was, in fact, what he was wearing.

The figure now identified as Vernon wearing a very special collection of clothing did something insane. He jumped onto a table occupying possibly the two most terrifying people in the entire high school. Juniors Min Yoongi and Jeon Wonwoo. In no time he decided to yells something and without a doubt in anyone's mind, absolutely everyone was looking. “It is Wednesday my dudes!” and just when people thought it was over he started screaming for 30 seconds straight.

The whole time no one took their eyes off of the crazy sophomore named Chwe Hansol. Right as Vernon stopped screaming, he vanished from the table top which was followed by a loud bang and a cry of pain. It was hilarious if you thought he slipped, as many people did because the Commons was filled with hysterical laughter. Slowly the laughter died out as they realized that wasn’t the case. 

Right where Vernon was standing laid a pair of hands that belonged only to a laughing Wonwoo. When the bell rung a few seconds later, everyone filed out hurriedly, except for Jeonghan, Jihoon, Joshua, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Vernon, and a very angry Mr. Choi who was holding Wonwoo back from exiting the room. Even Yoongi who was at the same table as Wonwoo fled the crime scene. Wonwoo was still laughing which was, well, very Wonwoo of him to do.

Seungkwan started to run towards the crying heap on the floor, leaving his friends behind. “Hansol you’re such an idiot!” Seungkwan repositioned Vernon to lie on his back, which was much better than his fetal position and wiped the tears from his face. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I,” Vernon started and winced, a tear forming, “I wasn’t and I think that was the problem. I’m so stupid.” He cradled his face in his right hand, shaking it slowly.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan laughed. “Yeah, you are. You stupid American.” Apparently, his friends had finally caught up because the only thing they could hear other than Mr. Choi scolding Wonwoo and dragging him to his office was Joshua scoffing.

“You know Seungkwan, I’m American too.”

“Well Josh, not everything’s about you is it, huh.”

Vernon started to laugh but stopped almost immediately. “Oww hurts too badly to laugh.”

Just then Mr. Choi ran out of his office and to them. “Hey boys,” he looked pointedly at Jeonghan, causing the latter to wink. “Could you bring your friend to the nurse’s office? I don’t know how bad this could be, and I need to know whether or not to bring him to the hospital.”

“Will do,” Jihoon said.

“Hey, Mr. Choi?” Vernon asked quietly.

“Yes Mr. Chwe?” he replied.

“Even if I didn’t break a bone, which I highly doubt, is it okay if I ask for one thing?”

“What is it?”

“Could I get a cast on my dignity?”

Everyone including Mr. Choi started to laugh. After a few cries of pain from Vernon, he finally stopped laughing.

“I’ll see what I can do about that Mr. Chwe.” With that, he left and the five of them were left with the duty of carrying Vernon to the nurse's office.

Jihoon glared at Vernon, leaned down, staring him right in the eyes. “You’re such a dumbass.” Then he punched him in the arm resulting in yet another cry of pure agony. Jihoons eyes widened. “Holy shit, sorry man. I didn’t know it was actually that bad, we gotta get you to the nurse's office as soon as possible.”

Now it was Vernon's turn to glare. “Yeah, no shit Jihoon.” He turned to Joshua and spoke to him in English. “Why are our friends so stupid. I mean what I did was idiotic but this, this is just stupid.” Joshua just shrugged and tried not to laugh. Now everyone was looking at them.

Seungkwan looked at Joshua. “Did he just call me ugly?” He turned to Vernon. “I swear to god if you called me ugly I’ll break every bone in your body that isn’t broken already. I am a  **_goddess_ ** a  **_celestial being, out of this world._ ** ”

Vernon replied, everyone now staring at the two of them. “Yes, you are Boo. Now can you guys  _ please  _ get me to the nurse's office?” Around him were mutters of yes, of course, and sure.

Soon Soonyoung was holding up one of his legs, Jihoon the other, Josh his left Torso, Jeonghan the right side, and Seungkwan was supporting his head and making sure nobody dropped him while repeating ‘Vernon will be okay’.

Mr. Choi must have called the nurse and told her what happened because she met the boys halfway with a stretcher. She demanded that they put him on the stretcher. As she pushed Vernon to the room, she turned around to them. 

“Okay boys, I’m the school nurse, Ms. Manoban.”

Everyone including Vernon responded in unison. “Hello, Ms. Manoban.”

She smiled, “Hello, can someone please tell me what happened?”

Soonyoung cleared his throat and stepped forward, looking back quickly at his friends. “I got this guys.” He looked back to Ms. Manoban. “So our smart friend here, Vernon Chwe A.K.A. Chwe Hansol decided it would be a brilliant idea to not only jump on a table but the table of the-excuse my potty mouth- biggest asshole in the school. Then when he was trying to get off of the table, the dickhead tripped him. Luckily his boyfriend Seungkwan here,” he gestured to him.

Vernon responded though it was ignored by Soonyoung. “You know I’m losing track of how many times we have to tell you this Hosh, we’re not dating.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes and continued, “-was there to save him.”

Ms. Manoban looked confused but moved on. “So Hansol or Vernon, which do you prefer?”

Staring at the ceiling blankly he answered, “Either is fine. It’s still my name.”

“Okay, so what do  _ you  _ think is wrong?”

“Well, considering it hurts to exist, I’d say I damaged my dignity pretty severely.” Giggles were scattered around the room. “Other than that my arm seems busted.”

“Okay Hansol, I’ll see what I can do, though you’ll most likely end up in the hospital. In the meantime, your friends will have to leave. I’ll write them passes and hopefully, Seungkwan will pick up the homework from your classes. Just in case, would you want me to print your schedule off for him?”

“Yeah sure, that’d be great. Thank you.”

Ms. Manoban started signing the boys’ passes, and when she got to Seungkwan's she told him to stay behind so she can print Hansol's schedule off. As the rest of the boys left the room there were catcalls aimed at Seungkwan and Vernon, since they were soon going to be left alone. Ms. Manoban apologized and left the room so she could escort them to class, without causing a distraction.

When everyone was gone, a conversation sprung up between the two boys. “So boyfriends, huh?” Vernon started. 

“Yeah, I guess. It’d be pretty wild considering we just met literally yesterday.” The two laughed softly before a comfortable silence filled the room. This continued for a minute or so until Hansol spoke up, as he turned to Seungkwan.

“You know what? This fucking sucks man. I’m already 200% done with today and it’s not even eight o’clock.” Another burst of laughter broke out while Vernon shook his head. “I’m pretty damn stupid, Kwan. Everyone at school knows I’m a moron but this was insane. Moral of the story, don’t chug a bottle of Nyquil, even if it’s a dare from Josh. Nyquil makes you do crazy shit, bro.

Seungkwan’s eyes widened at first, then narrowed into a piercing glare. “Are you telling me,” he breathed in deeply trying to calm himself. “That  _ this  _ is all Hong Jisoo’s fault? Why the  _ hell  _ would you even accept that dare? What was the consequence? Death?”

Vernon howled with laughter. “No, I guess I always wanted to see what would happen. I just never had the balls to just do it. I mean besides the possible broken arm, this was pretty lit.” Seungkwan joined in the laughter.

Not even seconds later Ms. Manoban entered the room, Vernon’s schedule in hand. “Wow, guys! It looks like something amazing happened in here!” The roar soon turned to silence, and she handed the schedule to Seungkwan. “Go get all of his homework at the end of the seventh hour. I’ll give you a pass to eighth hour, okay?” Seungkwan nodded. “I also wrote Hansol’s address on the back of his schedule so you can drop it off at his house. Correct me if I’m wrong, but the two of you only live a couple blocks apart, right?”

The two boys shared a confused look. Without any previous discussion, they blurted out their addresses, trying to confirm what Ms. Manoban said.

“3007 East Street!”

“2990 East Street!”

“Holy shi-crap! We had no idea!” Vernon shouted.

“This is amazing, bro!” exclaimed Seungkwan.

A giggle left Ms. Manoban’s mouth. “Well, I’m glad I could help. Okay Mr. Boo, you better be off to the first hour. I’ll see you in a few hours, goodbye.”

“Bye Kwan!”

“Bye you too, make sure Hansol doesn’t die. Please, and thank you.” With that, the door was shut and all that was left to do was check Vernon for injuries.

 

Mr. Choi pushed Wonwoo into his office. “Mr. Jeon Wonwoo. Sit down.  _ Now. _ ” the two of them sat down. “What in the  _ world  _ were you thinking? Pushing another student off a table.”

“In my defense, he shouldn’t have been there in the first place, I was doing the both of you a favor.”

Mr. Choi gave him a stern look. “Maybe not but I still have to put this on your permanent record, and if you’re lucky you won’t have to go to court. Hopefully, Mr. Chwe doesn’t bring it to court, or even file charges.”

“I don’t think that American even knows what government  _ is,  _ nevermind how it works.”

Seungcheol covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes. “I really hate that you have harmed another student, possibly to the point where they’d have to go to the urgent care unit. You’re going to have after-school detention and lunch detention for a month. Also two weeks of ISS. I hope you’re happy with your decisions Mr. Jeon.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Yeah sounds great Mr. Choi, what room will it be in?”

“The room that I’ll be bringing you to,” he stood up and pushed in his chair. “Right now. Let’s go.”

Wonwoo followed his lead and pushed in his chair. Mr. Choi led him out of his office and took him around the corner left of it.

After a few seconds of walking, he stopped in front of a door. “This room right here is where you’ll be staying for the next two weeks. You will also be reporting here for your detentions. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay.”

Wonwoo opened the door and turned on the lights. The room had ten desks, a teacher's desk, and a couch. “Place looks pretty cozy. Will anyone be joining me?”

“Only if there is a student who needs to wait for something to be done in the office, or they also have an ISS. As of now, no there will not be.”

Wonwoo walked over to the couch and threw his bags on it, followed by him dramatically seating himself on it.

Seungcheol cleared his throat and stuck his hand out. “I will also be needing your phone, Mr. Jeon. I’ll have one of the office ladies call your parents and inform them of your actions.” Wonwoo groaned but handed his phone to Mr. Choi. When Wonwoo was headed back to his spot on the couch Mr. Choi began once again. “You’ll be expected to be working on school work while you’re in here I’ll check in on you and escort you to lunch when the time comes. When you are finished with your school work you will be assigned a book to read. At the end of every week, you must report what page you are on, and what happened within the chunk that you read. Good day, Wonwoo.” He then stepped out of the room completely, closing the door slowly as he went.

Wonwoo pulled out his homework from his backpack. “Geez, I really hope someone will get in so much trouble that they’ll be forced to join me. I might go insane if my only company for two weeks straight are the two weirdest principals on Earth.” He shook his head and started his homework, beginning with math.

 

Now it was lunch and the boys were all together at their usual table, except for one.

Seungkwan pouted, “You know, it feels empty without Hansol. It’s like a piece of my soul has been removed.” Everyone responded with a slow, sad nod. “I really hope that jerk Winwow gets what he deserves.” He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms dramatically.

Despite his best efforts, Soonyoung couldn’t control his laughter, and the others took this as permission to join in.

“Wait, guys, what the heck is so funny?” Seungkwan’s equally concerned and confused look only made them laugh harder. At this point Jihoon had tears in his eyes, Soonyoung was going to pass out at any second, and Jeonghan and Joshua were doing everything in their power to make sure they wouldn’t make fools of themselves. Joshua and Jeonghan’s plan soon failed.

“It-it’s,” he tried explaining, but before he could finish a single thought he broke out into laughter once again.

“Wonwoo.” Jeonghan finished for him, ending with a wheeze.

“Oh,” Seungkwan’s entire face lit up. “Well, he deserved me butchering his name. He isn’t worthy of a spot in my memories anyway.”

It took about five minutes for all of the laughter to cease, which was perfect timing for a certain somebody to walk into the cafeteria, followed by Mr. Kim.

“Looks like our little buddy-boy got a nice fancy in school suspension.” Jeonghan sighed, “and he wasn’t even able to get escorted by the snack of a principal.”

Joshua shot a glare at him. In his peripheral vision, Jeonghan caught this and turned to him. “What? Are you jealous or something?”

Joshua’s glare dropped and he started blushing. “Um, what? No! Of course not! Why

would you think that? I was just immensely confused as to why you called him a ‘snack’” He even made the air quotations to emphasize his confusion.

Jeonghan scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well, Josh. You should get caught up on lingo because it means I find him attractive. There are a couple of snacks that I know.” He winked in Joshua’s direction, which led to a very red Jisoo.

“Interesting Hannie. I hope you don’t- eat?- them or something.” Apparently, this was the only sentence an unprepared Joshua could come up with. Everyone at the table other than himself looked at each other and shared an unbelieving look.

Under his breath, Jihoon was able to whisper something to Soonyoung and Seungkwan. “Come on Hannie, at least get a guy who can take a hint. Why is your type easily flustered morons.” The three of them giggled.

“Anyway!” Soonyoung started. “Has anyone heard anything on Vernon?”

“I don’t know,” Josh stated and shrugged. “Do you think that he’d tell his boyfriend what’s going on?”

Seungkwan looked lost when everyone turned to him. “ Hansol has a boyfriend? I didn’t even know that. How would I know who his boyfriend is if I didn’t even know he had o-” his rant ended before he was finishe, because he now understood what they all had implied. “Come on guys he’s not my boyfriend, but yeah, I’ll check my phone.” Seungkwan pulling out his phone started a wave of everyone at the table pulling out theirs. 

“Nope.”

“Nadda.”

“Nothing.”

“Nah.” Once again they looked at Seungkwan expectedly.

He sighed and cleared his throat. “Well, then I guess I’m his favorite or something because it turns out I did get a message.”

Joshua nodded and pointed a finger straight at him. “I fucking told you.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Just tell us what he said. Unless he’s asking you for nudes or when the next time you guys are gonna fuck is.”

“Shut the fuck up Jihoon.” He blushed.

“Oh my fucking god that’s what it is isn’t it!”

“No no no. I blush when I’m embarrassed, okay? Just let me read the damn message. ‘Hey Kwan, I just wanted to tell you that I ended up going to the hospital with a broken arm, but don’t worry I’ll be back to school tomorrow. It’s nothing but a cast. The cast will be gone in about six weeks. Make sure to tell the guys what I said, okay bro? Also tell them that my phone’s almost dead, so I could only message one of you. Kay, bye bro.”

“Oh, so now you’re his choice of who to talk to when his phone is about to die.” Soonyoung added.

Once again, Seungkwan blushed the slightest bit. He responded in a dramatic and whiny tone. “Just because we talk doesn’t mean we’re dating. It was probably because I’m his most recent person he talked to ‘cause I tell him good morning every morning.” He let out a dramatic breath.

Joshua and Jeonghan nodded. “What did we say? That’s such a boyfriend thing to do. As long as you’re taking care of him, it’s fine.” Jeonghan said with a smirk.

All Seungkwan did was let out a defeated groan and put his head in his hands. “How will I live with you guys?”

“We don’t know. This group is like a black hole. You get pulled in and can’t get back out. Blame Vernon, he brought you into this mess.” Jihoon shrugged while saying.

“Yeah sounds about right.” Joshua nodded.

Just as Seungkwan took his face out of his hands he saw a tall figure headed their way. It was Wonwoo.

“What do you want, asshole?”

“Hey,” Wonwoo raised his hands in a mock surrender. “I just wanted to say that ’m sorry about what I did this morning I-”

Seungkwan glared daggers that pierced straight into Wonwoo’s soul. “Shut up, hoe. Your apology isn’t going to med our beautiful Hansol’s arm or dignity. Therefore, your apology is void.”

“Okay, sorry. Just know that I did apologize and that never happens, so don’t take it for granted. Bye bitches.” With a peace sign thrown at the boys at the table, he was gone.

“He’s got a lot of nerve coming back to this rodeo.” Joshua growled. Everyone around the table, though confused as all hell, agreed. Then the lunch bell rung, and the boys were on their own. 

 

Wonwoo sat on a desk, his math homework out in front of him, completed. His eyes were settled on a hole in that wall that he had made last year, when he got detention for accidentally tripping his teacher. It actually was an accident, but Mrs. Beretha had always had something against him. She saw that small mistake as an opportunity to basically torture him.

He had forgotten to blink for a while, causing his eyes to start watering immensely. All of a sudden there was the sound of footsteps and Mr. Chois annoying voice rushing down the hall. Quickly, he wiped the tears from his eyes and posed in a chill manner.

The door opened and in popped a head, which nearly hit the doorframe. “In here Mr. Mingyu. Have fun in here with Wonwoo.” Then the door closed shortly after a large body was all the way through the door. Wonwoo was taken aback when he realized how tall the guy really was.

Mingyu caught his look of absolute confusion and astonishment, and took it as a chance to introduce himself. “Hi, my name is Kim Mingyu. And yes, I am roughly six foot. What are you in here for?”

Wonwoo thought for a second before answering. The man in front of him looked like he could never hurt a fly, but, he must be here for some reason as well. “You probably saw this morning, but I pushed this annoying American bitch off of the table, and he apparently broke his arm. Big whoop. He shouldn’t have been on my table anyway. What about you tall guy.” Wonwoo looked Mingyu straight in the eye, a small grin on his face.

“Oh I’m,” Mingyu was a bit shaken from the newly acquired information. “I’m just waiting for the technicians to fix the printers so the ladies in the office can print my schedule. I’m new here, so that’s all.” Both boys were blushing pretty hard now.

Along with blushing, Wonwoo’s expression dropped when he realized his mistake. It hadn’t clicked before this point, but it is true that Mingyu did not look the slightest bit familiar. This was extremely startling considering Wonwoo knew  _ everyone _ . “Oh my god. What grade are you in? You have to be at least a junior? Maybe a senior?”

The red tint of Mingyu’s face darkened slightly as he scratched the back of his neck. “I know I’m really tall, so, that’s a bit misleading. I’m used to it if you don’t believe me, but I’m only a freshman.”

Wonwoo leaped three feet from his chair. “Bitch! You’re a fucking freshman? What!”

Mingyu sheepishly replied, “Yeah I am.”

Wonwoo’s grin returned to his face. “Wow, that’s amazing man, I-” Then Mr. Choi interrupted him. This bitch should get an award or something. “Mingyu, the ladies have your schedule.” He glanced at Wonwoo, just his head peeking through the door. “I really hope you weren’t being a bad influence on Mingyu. He’s basically the dictionary definition of a perfect student. Maybe he should teach you some pointers.” He chuckled and gestured from Mingyu to the hallway. “Come on Mr. Kim.”

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo apologetically, “It was really great meeting you,” he paused and said apprehensively. “Wonwoo,” he nodded with a slight smile so Mingyu continued his thought. “I can’t wait to hang out with you if that’s okay.”

Wonwoo nodded again, “Yeah that’d be great Mingyu. Have fun in class, I won’t see you for a couple weeks, though. Bye.” He smiled and waved. Mingyu soon reciprocated the gesture and left. Once again Wonwoo was left to himself. Luckily there was only a half hour of school left. With all of his homework completed and nothing to do, he decided to take a nap on the couch.

Wonwoo walked over and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and felt sleep coming on. The last thing he thought of before he fell asleep was the giant toddler, Kim Mingyu. He had always wondered what it was like to have a friend so outgoing and childlike.

 

The final bell of the day rang and Seungkwan was ecstatic. One reason was that he could finally get out of boring History, the other was that he could go to Hansol’s house and see him.

He jumped from his chair and sprinted out of the door, ignoring his teacher who was shouting his name. When he reached his locker he picked up the folder holding Vernon’s homework and the one next to it holding his own, chucking them into his backpack. He then threw his History supplies, planner, and iPad into his locker. Seungkwan whipped his backpack onto his back and slammed his locker.

He couldn’t count how many teachers yelled at him for running, but it’s okay because he didn’t really care. Seungkwan pulled Hansol’s schedule from his pocket to look at his address. Since he was almost out of energy, he stopped running.

“3007 East,” he repeated to himself. Putting the schedule back, he grabbed his phone from the other pocket and opened his conversation with Hansol.

‘Hey Hansol, I’m about 3 minutes from your house. Sadly you did have homework, but all your teachers know of your current condition so they’re not super concerned about it. If you’d like I can stay and help you.’

He looked up from his phone as he got on East. His phone vibrated and there was a text from Vernon.

‘Ah that sucks but what doesn’t in this situation? And it’s not necessary because I broke my left arm, but having some company would be rad. :)’

Seungkwan smiled at his phone, shot back a smiley face, then texted his mom telling her he was visiting a new friend, so he’d be late. While putting his phone away he saw the large numbers in the distance. ‘3007’. Once again, the boy ran.

When he reached the door Vernon was already there, with it wide open. Seungkwan ran into Vernon, cautious of his arm, and gave him a huge hug. “Oh my god Hansol,” he pushed himself away from the other boy and closed the door behind him. He put his hands on Vernon’s shoulders with a concerned look in his eyes, which were directed at the new navy blue cast. “Are you okay?”

Vernon looked scared and confused, but responded nonetheless. “Yeah Kwan, I’m fine. No need to be a diva. I’m just a tad bored.” He started giggling for no reason, so now it was Seungkwan was confused. “Weirdly enough I can’t wait to go to school tomorrow.” Now they were both giggling.

A voice suddenly rang through the house. “Hansol! Where are you?” Seungwan was startled, which was very obvious by how high he jumped. This caused Vernon to laugh even harder. 

“Yeah,” he had to stop because he was laughing too hard. When he regained his composure he yelled back to the mystery voice. “Yeah, mom I’m at the door. I have a friend for you to meet. He brought my homework over and we just found out earlier today that we live on the same street. He’s a pretty good guy, I must say myself.” With the last words, he ruffled Seungkwan’s hair and smiled. Although Hansol’s words were sweet, Seungkwan understood 0% of it because they were all spoken in English.

Seungkwan squinted his eyes at Vernon. “What the  _ hell  _ did you just say? That was some witchcraft shit right there.”

“I just told my mom that I had a friend over and that I wanted her to meet him.” Just then a woman came around the corner with a smile plastered on her face.

‘She must be American’ Seungkwan thought. ‘Yeah no shit Kwan, she speaks English’ he mentally facepalmed. ‘She’s a pretty lady too, this must be where Hansol gets his good looks from.’ He stepped forward, smiled back, and put his hand out for a handshake, which was accepted. “Hello! I am Boo Seungkwan, how’re you?”

“Hi Seungkwan, I’m Melody. I’m pretty good, thank you so much for asking! And you?”

“I’m good as well. It’s a pleasure to be here with you and your son.”

“Awe thank you.” They dropped the handshake, but the conversation continued.

“I brought Hansol’s homework over for him so he wouldn’t have any late assignments. Also if it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay and give Hansol some company?”

“Yes, that’s perfectly fine. Thank you Seungkwan. Vernon will show you the way to his room.”

“Thank you Mrs. Chwe, I appreciate your welcome.”

As Melody was going out of the room she whispered something to Vernon in English. “I like him, can we keep him?” With a blush on his face, he nodded and mouthed the words yes please to his mother.

Seungkwan turned to Vernon. “So… did she like me?”

Hansol smiled and put his right arm around Seungkwan’s shoulders. “Yes, very much so. Now let’s go up to my room, get our homework done, and play some damn video games!”

“Sounds like a plan, man.” The boys went up in Hansol’s room and did just what they planned on. Now it was around 9pm and Seungkwan looked at the clock on Vernon’s wall. He shot up and put his hands on the sides of his own head. “Shit! It’s really late I have to go. Sorry, bro.” As soon as he started to frantically pack up, a sleepy Hansol yawned and gave Seungkwan an idea.

“Why don’t you,” he rolled over in his bed to look at a panicked Seungkwan. “Text your mom and ask if you can stay the night?”

“I mean yeah I guess that’d work but I don’t have any clothes of anything for tomorrow.”

“Psh,” Vernon waved the thought aside. “You can just wear some of my clothes, it’s not a big deal.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm,” he replied, his eyes closing once again.

“Oh. I’ll text her then.” He pulled out his phone and texted his mom. ‘Hey mom <3 It’s pretty late so Hansol and I figured it would be best if I just stayed the night here. He said I can borrow his clothes and I PROMISE I’ll be home tomorrow. His address is 3007 East street btw.’

Not even a second later he got a response. ‘Sounds great sweetie. Love you, goodnight <3’

‘Goodnight mom’ Seungkwan was filled with relief so as he put his phone away he told Vernon the news. “Hey Hansol, she said yes. So I guess I’ll sleep on the floor. Where are your bl-”

“Nah come here. Who cares. I’m too tired to pull the blankets out for you, bro.” He said as he patted the spot on the bed next to him, slowly pulling back the sheets.

“Okay fine.”Seungkwan crawled into the bed and flopped won, facing the opposite direction as Vernon. Hansol turned off the lamp on his nightstand and said goodnight to Seungkwan.

“Goodnight Hansol, sleep well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HES HERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao been a while here you go

Jeonghan ran into the commons towards the groups normal before school corner. Jihoon watched judgingly as he waved around a paper while hurdling backpacks and lunchboxes. “Jihoon I brought them! The anime manga club papers. I-” then he fell out of Jihoon’s line of sight. 

“Oh shit, we can’t have another yesterday, ” Jihoon said to himself as he started walking over to the spot of his friend's disappearance. Suddenly a giant stood up from where Jeonghan fell. Jihoon stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the back of a head towering above his own. This guy could easily be a foot taller than him.

“Shoot, you okay there buddy? I shouldn’t have had my backpack in the middle of the walkway. I’m really sorry, would you want me to buy your lunch in return or something?” Throughout this entire apology, the surrounding tables slowly began to look over, amazed at how caring and kind this intimidating giant was.

Jihoon saw him reach a hand out to his fallen friend. When Jeonghan was upright, the two began speaking quieter. Jihoon couldn’t hear them, but he could see Jeonghan’s blushing face that turned to him and winked. _ God dammit Hannie, you can’t turn every guy into your bitch.  _ For the sake of the stranger’s safety, Jihoon finished his trip to the spot.

“Hey! I’m dumbo here's friend,” he pointed directly to Jeonghan then offered the boy a handshake. “Jihoon.”

“Hello Jihoon, I’m Mingyu. I just moved here yesterday so this is far from a great start.”

“Nah Mingyu,” Jihoon patted him on the hand. “Nothing could possibly be worse than yesterday.”

“Geez, what could’ve happened yesterday to top this?”

Jeonghan looked him dead in the eyes. “Don’t worry, you'll find out when either he or his boyfriend arrive.” He cleared his throat. “So do you wanna come over to our corner with us while we wait for our friends?”

“Sure, thanks so much for not wanting to kill me, I really do appreciate it.”

Jeonghan flashed him his award-winning smile, earning an eye roll from Jihoon. As they all made their way over, they explained the usual order of arrival for the other boys.

“So,” Jihoon clapped his hands together. “As you might have seen, I am the first to arrive and-”

Jeonghan butted in, “I’m the second.”

“Yeah thanks, Hannie. So next is usually Josh, then Soonyoung. Then it’s Hansol. We don’t really know about Kwan though ‘cause he was just initiated.”

“Okay so if I have this down, that, “ he pointed to a figure making their way over to the table. “Is Josh.” The person’s head was originally down but as soon as the name was said, it sprung up.

“Huh?” he looked at Mingyu and then at his friends. “Who’s this?” He vaguely gestured to Mingyu.

“Hi, I’m Mingyu! Jihoon and Jeonghan told me your name. Sorry if a stranger knowing your name was a little weird.”

“Interesting,” he nodded slowly, still confused. 

“Oh right. I’m new here.”

“I mean I figured, not to be rude. So what grade are you in? Junior? Senior?”

Mingyu laughed at Josh’s guess. “You’re actually the second person I talked to here that thought that. That’s two for two now. I’m actually a freshman.”

“No way. No. Fucking. Way. That isn’t possible.” Jihoon took a step forward, waving his hands and laughing. “I know I’m short but I’m not  _ this  _ short!” He stood next to Mingyu so they were shoulder to shoulder, or rather chest to forehead.

“Sorry man, but it’s true.”

Jihoon’s face turned to rock and he put his head down. “I have no will to live. This froshie could poke me and I’d shatter.”

Apparently, Soonyoung arrived because before anyone was prepared he spoke up. “Jihoon, a fucking ant could brush your pinkie toes and you would break in half.”

“Bitch.”

“Midget.” The two walked to each other and started arguing.

Jeonghan walked up to Mingyu now. “Hey, bud don’t be bothered by our humor. If you get offended easily, it’s best you just go now.”

Soonyoung and Jihoon set aside their hatred momentarily to agree with Jeonghan's comment. 

“I’m actually perfectly fine with it. If anything I’ll fit in perfectly.”

“That’s great!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “So,” he turned to Soonyoung and Jihoon who were arguing once again. “Guys. Anime/Manga club papers.” He waved the above his head aggressively. “Should we wait for Seungkwan and Hansol to hang them up or should we just do it now?”

“Umm well Hannie, there’s only two minutes until the bell rings so I say now,” Soonyoung suggested.

“Where are those shits anyway?”

“Probably fucking, Hoon,” Jeonghan answered.

“True, bet you $20 they fucked last night.”

“Bitch, $50 says this morning.”

“Bet,” Jihoon said with a smirk.

“Bet,” Jeonghan winked and gave the same smirk to Jihoon.

Just on cue, the two boys walked in looking tired and sweaty as all hell.

“Fucking hell! C’mon guys.” Jihoon hissed as he handed a $50 to Jeonghan As Seungkwan and Vernon made their way over, the easier it was to see what was happening.

“Why are y’all handing money around? We goin’ to McDonald's or something?”

“Oh come on Hansol,” Seungkwan turned to him and smacked his shoulder, smiling. “At least made it a decent place, like Subway.”

Joshua made an extremely loud gagging sounds, grabbing the attention of everyone in their corner. With Vernon and Seungkwan’s confused eyes on him and everybody else’s knowing ones, he explained. “One, you two couldn’t even clean yourselves up before coming to school. Two, now you might as well just continue what you did this morning in front of us. Three is pretty self-explanatory, umm?” Suddenly what he was talking about hit everybody in the face. “ **You’re wearing his fucking clothes!** ”

The two were still very confused until Soonyoung helped them out. “Please tell me you guys used a condom.”

Hansol’s face turned tomato red as he began sputtering. “We didn’t-I-he-I-no-guys.” Seungkwan cut him off by grabbing his hands that were being waved dramatically in the air. His smirk terrified everyone. 

“Of course we did. God was he good! Best sex I’ve ever had. Wanna hit up the bathroom, baby? Can’t wait to get more.” The wink at the end mixed with the seductive tone left everyone’s jaws hanging open.

“Holy,”

“Shit!” Mingyu finished for Jihoon. Now all eyes were on him. “Okay probably not the time but, hey, I’m Mingyu. New here.”

“Figured.” This was all Vernon was able to make out, his voice hoarse from shock. Seungkwan burst out laughing, everyone’s confusion increasing.

“You guys really thought we fucked? We literally know almost nothing about each other. I ended up staying over at his house last night. Since it wasn’t part of the original plan I didn’t bring any clothes. Y'all needa chill.”

Slowly the other boys joined in with the laughter, though Vernon was still a little bit flustered.

“Hansol, you good?” Mingyu questioned.

“Yeah, perfectly snazzy.” He started smiling a bit. “Just didn’t know that school was gonna start out so good. By the way, you can call me Vernon if you want.”

Mingyu’s face took a 180 and his jaw dropped straight to the floor. “You’re Vernon?  _ The  _ Vernon?”

Hansol’s expression grew more and more confused. “The one and only? American born, Korean grew? I don’t see the big deal though. Aren’t you new? How do you k-”

Several feeling passed over Mingyu’s face until it settled on one of slight understanding, but more of surprise. “Yesterday when I was getting my schedule I met this guy named Wonwo-”

“You fucking  _ what _ ?” Seungkwan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mingyu started again, not getting the rhetorical sense of the question. “I met Wonwoo ye-”

Seungkwan inhaled, closed his eyes, and stuck his hand out, laying his finger on Mingyu’s lips shushing him. He slowly opened his eyes and spoke in a quieter but harsh tone. “We do not  _ speak  _ of that name in this household. The  _ forbidden one  _ pushed poor Hansol off the table and now he has a cast.”

“Oh, okay,” Mingyu said with a shrug.

“Aww! Look at Kwan sticking up for his boyfriend!” Jeonghan started teasing, adding finger hearts to go with it.

Joshua decided to join in on the fun, also adding finger hearts. “Yeah, they’re so cute together! I wish I had something like this!” Not even five seconds later everyone was doing it. Even Mingyu with a little help from Soonyoung and Jihoon’s terrifying demeanors.

“Gus let me live for fuck's sake!” Seungkwan yelled out, resulting in an eruption of laughter.

“So like, rip the club today. I guess Josh and I can hang them up at lunch though.” Jeonghan stated, pointing at the clock. Josh blushed a bit at the idea of having alone time with Jeonghan.

“Yeah sounds good, Han.” Replied Soonyoung.

“Hey, have fun in your classes, everyone! Does anyone have physical science first hour?”

“No, sorry Mingyu, we’re all upperclassmen. You’ll have a lot of fun with Mr. Nakamoto though!” Josh assured Mingyu. Just then the bell rung, sending them all off to first hour.

 

Quite lonely, Mingyu went to his locker and grabbed his stuff. His first mission of the day was to make it to Mr. Nakamoto’s physical science class. Luckily, at his height, people parted for him in the hallway. The thoughts of loneliness pounded in his mind. He just wished that he would’ve made some friends in the same grade as him so that this didn’t happen. Despite him now knowing Wonwoo pushed a pretty good guy off the table, the boy occupied these thoughts. Even though he knew Wonwoo wasn’t a freshman, he felt like it might be easier to click with him. Honestly, one of his biggest wishes at the moment was that his two new friends got along so he didn’t feel so split. Sadly, that’s just how it is sometimes.

When he arrived at the room he quietly hoped he’d be the only one in there so he could ask Mr. Nakamoto where to sit and what he needed to catch up on. Though, what he was greeted with was far from anything he hoped and expected.

Loud chugging sounds filled the room around him, resulting in a very confused Kim Mingyu. When he looked in the direction of the noises he was met with a boy that looked the same age as him with bright red hair.

When the boy looked up from his jug of the unknown drink, he met Mingyu’s confused eyes, making him laugh so hard that some of the drink came out of his nose. “Goddammit, that hurts like hell dude! It burns so bad!” The boy’s words didn’t exactly match the amused laughing face that he had.

“Hey, are you okay? I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”

“Nah it’s okay fam.” He said, waving a passive hand and taking another gulp. When he was finished with his gulp, he jumped off the stool he was seated on. He approached Mingyu with his hand extended, offering him a handshake. “The name’s Jeon Jungkook.”

Mingyu accepted his handshake. “I’m Kim Mingyu, and may I ask what you’re drinking. Sorry,  _ inhaling _ .”

“Yeah man, it’s my favorite.” His eyes got wide and made an explosion gesture around his head. “Banana milk! It’s the fucking  _ best _ !”

Mingyu giggled. “I’ve never heard anyone sound so enthusiastic about milk.”

“Bruh, titty juice is the best, and there’s a first time for everything. Speaking of firsts, I don't’ recognize you at all so this must be your first day, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s been pretty cool too. Met some cool people already.”

“Yeah? You should hang out with my friends and me some time. They’re pretty damn snazzy.”

“Do they all chug banana milk first thing in the morning?”

“Nah, Minghao and Seokmin are pretty chill, I honestly don’t understand how they put up with me.” He thought for a moment. “Though, it’s really debatable who has more brain cells out of Yugyeom, Bambam, and I.”

“More brain cells?”

“Yeah we all have -4 but we don’t know who has the extra 0.0000001, ya know?”

“Sure…” Mingyu laughed. “I think I will join you guys though.”

Right then, Mr. Nakamoto walked in. “Hello, boys. I see Jungkook has his banana titty juice again. He also rounded up a stray giant. Howdy, I take it you’re Mingyu?”

“Ya Mr. Jap the knees, this is our personal giant, Mingyu.”

“Cool beans.”

“So sir, may I ask where I’ll be sitting?”

“In this class, we don’t have assigned seats so I’m guessing you’ll sit wherever Mr. Jeon forces you to.”

Jungkook shrugged with a face of defeat. “You got me there chief.”

“That’s how mafia works.” Mr. Nakamoto replied.

“Okay so Mingyu,” Jungkook started. “We should sit in the way front and center because then it makes us look like good students, which I am definitely not.”

“Okay, sounds good. What’re you gonna do with the milk jug?”

“Oh just,” he smirked and chucked the jug behind him, trying to get it in the recycling. “Nothin-” what happened in a matter of seconds ended his sentence short. Unknowingly Jungkook left a bit of milk in the bottom and the cap off. As the jug spiraled into the bin, a stream of banana milk followed. Even though the spiral it made was beautiful, he knew he was fucked the moment it sprayed over Nakamoto Yuta’s face.

“Jeon Jungkook! Why is your banana titty juice on my face! I let you drink it in here, but if that happens again there will be no more of it!”

“Yes sir, my titty juice won’t splatter anymore.”

Thank you, sir.”

“Jungkook,” Mingyu cleared his throat. “Why in the world are you calling banana milk ‘titty juice’?”

“Cause that’s what it is. Juice straight from the teet.”

“Oh, fair enough I guess.” Now even more people were filing into the room. Mingyu noticed the different styles everyone hand, and he was able to pick out the popular people.  _ Oh boy _ , he thought as he took the spot next to Jungkook,  _ this is going to be a long year. _

 

The time they’ve all been waiting for has finally come. Soonyoung, Joshua, Jihoon, Vernon, and Seungkwan were all seated at their table. Jeonghan was on his way over, not tripping on any backpacks this time. The papers that he was waving back and forth fluttered in his hand. “It’s our time to fucking shine, bitches!” He yelled out when he reached the table, smacking his hands aggressively on the tabletop.

The table burst out in cheers and applause. “I’m ready to talk about some fucking Naruto!” Joshua screamed with all of his might, surprising the surrounding tables. Despite Josh’s quiet appearance, he was a very loud person. He sprung up from his seat and ran around the table to take a standing spot next to Jeonghan.

“Well?  **What the hell are you guys waiting for? Go!** ” Soonyoung said, smiling brightly. With that, the two boys were off, running back into the hallways straight to the cork board. Jeonghan and Josh stood in silence looking up at all the clubs they were competing against.

“Well, I think our biggest competitors are the Drama club and art club.” Jeonghan sighed, grabbing one of the thumbtacks then pinning the information paper on the board.

“Yeah, but I bet tons of people will join. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Mr. Nakamoto joined either.” Both of the boys laughed at that. Joshua grabbed another tack and hung up the sign-up sheet. “You know,” he said turning to Jeonghan. “I’ve been wondering if you’re  _ ever  _ planning on telling me who this person you’re obsessing over is.”

“Why do you care so much? Do you  _ love  _ me or something?”

A cherry red blush crosses Josh’s face. “I mean, don’t you think that maybe  _ all  _ of your friends deserve to know. I bet by tomorrow Mingyu will even know.”

Jeonghan sighed once again. “You know maybe Seungkwan was right yesterday. Maybe all Americans _are_ stupid. Maybe they’re just oblivious, but they’re pretty much synonyms in my book.”

Joshua huffed angrily, “I just really want to know. It bugs me why you’d hide it from me. We’ve been friends since I moved here from America. I’ve known every single one of your crushes leading up to this point. I was the first person you came out to. What makes this one person so different?”

“Josh, it might just be that I find it cute when you are frustrated. Don’t dwell on it, weirdo.”

Joshua rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Okay, Hannie. We should get back to our friends now. I’m so happy that we finally get to run a club. When are the meeting dates again?”

“Umm,” Jeonghan squinted at the information sheet. “Wednesday afternoons 3:10-3:45. Friday at lunch.”

“Cool! So two meetings a week! I can’t wait to hear about all of the manga and anime that people enjoy.”

Jeonghan smiled at Joshua's genuine excitement. “Yeah, let’s go eat. Our first meeting is tomorrow at lunch, so we have to be prepared for anything.” They walked back to the lunch room talking about what they can expect for the turnout.  

“Hey, Hannie? What do you say about coming back here tomorrow morning to see how many people that we recognize signed up?”

“I think that sounds like a perfect plan Jisoo.”

“Cool, I can't wait."


End file.
